In today's world, people are required to collect and manage information about a large number of personal and work-related contacts. Users can typically store their contact information in address books, diaries, contact managers and the like. When a user wishes to communicate with one of their contacts, they may need to consult this stored information. For example, if a user wishes to fax one of their contacts a document of some type, the user may need to consult the contact information to ascertain the contact's fax number.
If the user intends to manually fax the document, they will typically physically enter the fax number into a fax machine via some type of hard user interface. If the user is using a desktop faxing application or an Internet faxing solution, the user will typically have to convey this information to the faxing entity in some way. In these non-manual alternatives, the addressing experience exposed to the user is often non-standard and disparate as between the different alternatives. Moreover, the addressing experience is a very light, non-robust experience. For example, the user may simply be required to enter the fax number, and this may be the only option for the user to address a fax.